


[ART] Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

by DachOsmin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Dream Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).




End file.
